Mirrors
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Keitaro's been through a lot of trials that would make anyone else crack... But what happens when he cracks into six different pieces? COMPLETE
1. The Madness Begins

**True, this concept is a little cliche... But think of it as an experiment, in more ways than one.  
**  
**Enjoy!**  
  
Mirrors  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

He was going to kill Suu. That was all there was to it.  
  
He was going to kill her. He was going to choke the life out of her and throw her over the side of the Hinata, then pour gasoline all over her body and throw down a match. A lit match, that is, no need to make the same mistake twice...  
  
Or he'd just use a laser gun, yeah. Faster, easier, and conveniently within reach. Yes, kill her with that...  
  
And he was going to enjoy it. Screw the consequences, he'd enjoy killing her. Just as soon as he-  
  
"All right, Keitaro! Smile!"  
  
FLASH!

* * *

Her daily exercises were usually a place for Motoko to think and gain some perspective on the myriad of happenings in the Hinata Sou. She was alone with her thoughts on the roof, practicing her stances, dodges, and attack patterns. Only her memories for company.  
  
On some occasions, this could be a wonderful way to find some insight into herself.  
  
On most... It was just annoying.  
  
One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four...  
  
_Hey, guess what?_ Said a voice inside her head that sounded vaguely like Kanako's. Motoko scowled, but decided to bite.  
  
_What?  
  
Guess who's still asleep?  
  
Who, praytell?  
  
You know... Short... Wears glasses... Cute?  
  
Shut up.  
  
C'mon... Let's go to his room. We can hold him down; rip off his shirt with our teeth..._  
  
_I'm not listening...  
  
Let's go! You know you want to...  
  
He's Naru's. I'm not interested...  
  
Oh please. He's with her just because he likes getting thrashed. But, if YOU ravish AND thrash him-  
  
Shut up, shut up, not listening, la la la la la..._  
  
"Morning, Motoko-chan!" Motoko paused, cursing her libido for interfering with her senses. She took a deep breath, and turned around, bowing to Urashima respectfully.  
  
"Good morning, Urashima." When she stood up from her bow, Motoko suddenly found that she had difficulty breathing. She also found that she was suspended above the ground at an angle, being held in surprisingly strong arms. It took her confused mind a few extra milliseconds to determine the reason for her lack of breath.  
  
"Hm... You're a good kisser, you know?" Keitaro grinned, pulling back slightly from Motoko's face. Her face, which he'd been sucking only a second or two ago. A fact that, only now, had Motoko managed to come to grips with. Her mind rebooted, and shifted the wide-eyed expression on her face to a deadly scowl.  
  
"URASHIMA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-" And he kissed her again. AGAIN! Part of her mind screamed bloody murder, shuddered, and yelped "EW! COOTIES!" The rest of her was too focused on the kiss itself, and the reactions it was causing inside her body.  
  
"Hm... Definitely better this time... You were into it more," Keitaro smirked as he, once again, pulled away. Motoko's brain was currently like a three-legged hamster that fell out of it's wheel-Trying to get back on again and finding it nearly impossible. Oh yeah, and the hamster (which technically did not exist) was distracted from the wheel (which, she supposed, technically did not exist either) by, well... Sunflower seeds (which also, technically, didn't exist, aside from as a metaphor for the kiss with Keitaro).  
  
"So, would you like to freshen up in the hot springs? I can scrub your back," Keitaro stated into her thoughts, as casually as though he'd been talking about the three-legged hamster in it's wheel... Which technically didn't-  
  
"URASHIMA! What-... What were you-What's going-Why did you-?"  
  
"'Cause you're a beautiful woman, duh, and I'm attracted to you," Keitaro grinned, rolling his eyes, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Motoko blinked. The hamster had just choked on a sunflower seed.  
  
"Um... All right..."  
  
"So... Want to take a bath?"  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
"Nah, that's not going to work. I'd like it better when you scream "Keitaro!". It has such a lovely sound to it, don't you think?" Keitaro brazenly asked, grinning down at the samurai. Motoko's brain was struggling to get things rolling again, attempting to find a way to rationalize this and say that this all had to be a dream. Or she'd eaten too much of Kitsune's cooking. Or she was having one hell of a hangover from one of Kitsune's parties.  
  
Or...  
  
This was real.  
  
And Keitaro really wanted to... Erm... That... With her.  
  
_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!_ Chanted her libido.  
  
"Um... Ura-"  
  
"Keitaro, remember?"  
  
"Um, yes... K-Keitaro... What's... Why are you acting so strangely?"  
  
"How do you mean?" Keitaro asked, playfully kissing her neck. Motoko's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Um... That. This. This whole-"  
  
"What? Oh, do you mean... This?" Keitaro kissed her deeply again, completely wiping out anything Motoko's mind had managed to reconstruct for the purposes of reason.  
  
"Or," Keitaro said, wearing a smirk that fit far better on Kentaro's visage, "this?" And Keitaro proceeded to kiss her all over her face, down her neck, and across her collar bone.  
  
"No... I mean-Huh? Hah... Ah... Stop, please... Really, I-Oh! No, don't-!"  
  
"Don't do what? Do this?"  
  
"No, I mean-Oh! Mmm... Oh, no, Ura-Keitaro, I'm going to-Oh, Kami..."

* * *

Kitsune nursed her latest bottle of sake, yet another pilfered commodity added to her lavish stores. She grinned as she took another swig, relishing the slight burn down her throat and the answering tingle in her nervous system. Ah...  
  
"Sigh..." Kitsune blinked, and tilted her head. Sitting next to her, looking more depressed than she had ever seen him, Keitaro moped. His head was down, his eyes empty, his shoulders drooping. Kitsune blinked.  
  
"What's up, Keitaro?" She asked, smiling slightly. "Naru turn you down again?" Keitaro sighed again, managing to look even more downcast, even though Kitsune had been fairly certain that this was the lowest she'd seen him.  
  
"What's...? What's wrong?" Kitsune asked, blinking. Concern filled her alcohol-saturated heart, as she leaned over. She couldn't help it: Keitaro's mood seemed to drain the life out of the room.  
  
"I... I'd just..." Kitsune took a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes. She'd be damned if she let him bring her down with another of his sulk fests.  
  
"Look, Keitaro, tell me what's wrong! Stop moping! You're not going to get anywhere if you-" Keitaro burst into tears, sobbing hysterically and cowering at Kitsune's tone. Kitsune blinked awkwardly.  
  
"Uh... Keitaro?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Keitaro wailed, bawling his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make you angry! I'm sorry!" Kitsune just stared at the over-emotional ronin, shaking her head.  
  
"Uh... Keitaro, that's... Okay. I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I should be sorry... Remember that time I said you were a whore behind your back?" Kitsune blinked. When had he...?  
  
"Um... No?"  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry... I was angry and upset, and Motoko had just hit me and-Huh! Oh no! I have to apologize for bending her sword!" Kitsune blinked. Sure, Keitaro was a nice guy who tended to pick on himself a lot... But this was just ridiculous.  
  
"Keitaro, did you take your medication today?" Kitsune asked, forcing a smile, trying out a joke. Maybe it could-  
  
"I have medication?! I FORGOT TO TAKE IT?!" Keitaro gasped, his eyes wide. He sprung up and headed for the kitchen, where he could be heard loudly apologizing to Shinobu for walking in on her like that. This left Kitsune staring after the kanrinin, blinking.  
  
Just what the hell was wrong with him today?

* * *

In another part of the Hinata Sou, Naru Narusegawa was angrily stomping along the hallway. Her fury could be felt by the dullest of men. Her anger could cause whole fields of beautiful wild flowers to burn into embers. Her sheer anger-  
  
Well, it's enough to cause the narration to shift back to her, as Naru stalked along the ancient corridor.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?!" She screamed, eyes burning a demonic red. She searched for the target of her fury, the instigator of her petulance.  
  
"Right here, bitch," responded a cool and collected male voice, from behind her. Naru blinked, her anger momentarily sated. She turned around.  
  
There was Keitaro, smiling at her. Wait, no-"Smiling" wasn't exactly the best adverb. He was smirking, and-Leering? Since when had Keitaro leered? So taken aback by this change in her "study buddy" (cough) that her anger evaporated like water on a hot sidewalk.  
  
"Um... Keitaro?"  
  
"Looking for the person who spray-painted "BITCH" all over your room, and set your underwear on fire?" Keitaro asked, his smirk growing in... What was that particular feeling? She knew it started with an "E", but seeing it on Keitaro's face had robbed her of what, precisely, it was...  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yeah, that was me," Keitaro stated, a voice as smooth as silk but hard as steel. He grinned ferally at her, and began to approach her with slow, steady, measured steps. Naru involuntarily began stepping back, eyes wide.  
  
"And I'm going to do more. Much, much more," he hissed, baring his teeth. He resembled a big cat, his fangs bared, eyes narrowed-  
  
Wait. _Fangs?_  
  
"Keitaro! What-What the hell-?!" And then he pounced. A strength Naru had never felt from Keitaro once in all the times they'd made physical contact held her down on the floor, Keitaro cackling maliciously above her.  
  
"Keitaro! Get the hell off me you-" SMACK! Naru's cheeks burned red, as she screamed against the duct tape wrapped around her mouth. Keitaro grinned, taping down the other, flailing parts of Naru's anatomy.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Keitaro hissed, taping down Naru's legs with only moderate difficulty. Naru shrieked louder against the tape, her eyes bulging, as Keitaro stood over her, snickering.  
  
"Oh well... Believe me, Naru, this is only the beginning of your torment... Only the beginning," Keitaro warned, and with a final cackle he stalked off down the hall. Naru continued struggling against the tape, pulling as hard as she could.  
  
"Dum, dee dee dum..." Sang a familiar voice down the hallway. Naru began screaming frantically, hoping someone could hear her struggle. Help me before he comes-!  
  
"Oh my, Naru! Oh dear, are you all right?" Naru momentarily stopped struggling, and stared up at Keitaro again. This time, Keitaro was smiling down at her, serene and pure and concerned. Despite the earlier event involving him, Naru began to feel calm and hopeful in the presence of the kanrinin.  
  
WAIT! HOLD ON! He just duct-taped you to the floor, and now you're feeling okay when he comes back?! Her mind screamed at her lack of logic. Naru mentally shook her head as Keitaro knelt down and tried pulling at the tape around her ankles.  
  
"Oh my, Naru-chan, who would do this to you?" Keitaro gasped, staring down in shock and dismay. YOU, YOU #%$ RETARD! Naru screamed at him through the duct-tape gag, to which Keitaro blinked apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Naru dear, I can't understand you. And I'm reluctant to pull the tape off your mouth as it might result in pain for you," Keitaro reasoned, pulled at the ankle tape. "Grrr... Wow, this is stuck tight! I could use some help on this..."  
  
"May I be of assistance?" Naru struggled against the tape holding her neck down, her eyes nearly bursting out of their sockets. This can't be happening. She was hallucinating. The fumes from the tape had to be getting to her, or she'd simply been asleep too long...  
  
"Yes! You would be of great help! Thank you!" Said Keitaro, smiling happily... At Keitaro, holding a large book in his arm and adjusting his glasses. The second Keitaro knelt down with the first, studying the now-hysterical girl.  
  
"Hm... The tape has been applied in such a way as to support itself against Naru's struggles, and has been taped over itself to resist removal by force," the second Keitaro analyzed, tapping the side of his chin, while Naru questioned her sanity. "In addition, given how she's stretched out, her position negates much of the energy she could use to pull herself free."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Asked the first Keitaro. The second Keitaro smiled, taking the edge of just one of the web of tape holding Naru down.  
  
"We simply apply sufficient force in the one direction the tape is vulnerable. Observe," the second Keitaro said, and with that, he tugged on one strip of tape. Amazingly, the whole of the restraints holding Naru gave way, stripping away from the floor and allowing Naru to jump up to a sitting position, staring at the two Keitaros with wild eyes.  
  
"Why, that was marvelous! Great job!" Complimented the first Keitaro.  
  
"Thank you, thank you... Merely an application of physics, mind you, nothing more," replied the second. Naru pulled the duct tape gag from her mouth, cursing the pain, before she began screaming hysterically.  
  
"Who are you?! What's going on?! Why the hell did you set me free? Why did you tie me down in the first place? Why-?!" This rant caused the two Keitaros to sweatdrop in shock, before a third joined them, yawning dramatically.  
  
"Meh... Hey, what's all the racket?" The third Keitaro asked. Behind him, Mutsumi Otohime walked in, also yawning.  
  
"Oh my, yes... Naru, I believe it's too early-" Mutsumi blinked, looking at the third Keitaro (according to Naru). She then looked at the first and second Keitaros. The first smiled at her and waved, saying," Good morning, Mutsumi-chan! It's wonderful to see you today!" while the second nodded respectfully and greeted," Salutations, Mutsumi-chan. A pleasant morning to you."  
  
Mutsumi blinked, looking over all three of the Keitaros again, before calmly saying, "Ara, Keitaro, there are three of you."  
  
"FOUR! THERE ARE FOUR OF HIM!" Naru shrieked, shaking and backing up against a wall. The three Keitaros looked around at each other, blinking.  
  
"Hm... Yes, I suppose there are three of us here," said the second Keitaro, tilting his head thoughtfully. The first Keitaro smiled peaceably. The third blinked, then smiled, then hiccupped, before he went, "Neat!", his cheeks pink and adorable.  
  
"Oh my..." Mutsumi kept looking back and forth between all three Keitaros, blinking between each shift of attention.  
  
"Actually, I made six of him!" Came a high-pitched, slightly accented cackle from down the hallway. All assembled turned and looked at Kaolla Suu, grinning like a maniac, as a sour-faced Keitaro followed her, in the clutches of a Mecha-Tama. Naru blinked awkwardly, as did everyone else.  
  
"Huh?!"

* * *

It was a little bit later, that, in the living room of the Hinata Sou, the residents all sat down... Along with the six Keitaros. One sat back on the couch, relaxed and confident, occasionally winking at various girls (Motoko in particular, who blushed), the next sat timidly on the couch, nervous and casting furtive glances at everyone, the one after that read his book calmly, the next cheerfully chatted with everyone (though there were few responses to his attempts at conversation), the one after that played with a yo-yo, and finally, the one who had mistreated Naru, was tied up and sulking on the floor.  
  
Kitsune sat next to the yo-yo-ing Keitaro, just staring at him in disbelief, as well as the other Keitaros. Shinobu was passed out, having fainted dead away by the cheerful Keitaro. Haruka sat next to the confident Keitaro, looking only slightly-less impassive than usual, while the timid Keitaro sat between a shaking Naru and a bemused Mutsumi. The intellectual Keitaro simply sat in an armchair, while Motoko was near the evil-looking Keitaro, her sword drawn. Sarah was also passed out in shock, on the floor, but no one really cared.  
  
Suu took center stage, grinning.  
  
"As you can see, each Keitaro is a representation of a specific facet of Keitaro's personality!"  
  
"Did you accomplish this with a quantum inversion of the various aural layers that create our collective consciousness?" Inquired the Keitaro with the book. Everyone around him blinked, before Suu, grinningly, nodded.  
  
"Yes! See? That brainy side of Keitaro! Usually repressed by his insecurities and fear!" Suu pointed at the timid-looking Keitaro, who looked up at Suu's finger and began to tear up.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," the timid Keitaro sobbed, as Mutsumi took him into her embrace to calm him down. Suu then pulled out a list of notes, and pointed at the confident-looking Keitaro.  
  
"This is another side of Keitaro's! His courage and confidence!" This Keitaro grinned, giving a thumbs up to Motoko, to which she blushed like crazy.  
  
"If I may ask, Suu-chan, what do I represent?" Asked the cheerful Keitaro with an inquiring smile.  
  
"Suu thinks you are Keitaro's compassionate and peaceful side," Suu replied, smiling at him, to which he smiled back. Suu then turned to the yo-yoing Keitaro, and grinned.  
  
"That Suu's favorite-Keitaro's fun-loving, happy side!" This Keitaro grinned, slapping Kitsune on the back playfully before kissing the cheek of a just-now recovering Shinobu. To this kiss, of course, she fainted dead away again.  
  
"And this one's, what? Keitaro's anger?" Naru asked, pointing down at the struggling Keitaro on the floor. Suu nodded.  
  
"Yes! His repressed evil side!" The evil Keitaro glared at the girls, snarling against his gag.  
  
"Kanako's going to love this when she gets back," Kitsune mused aloud, as the fun-loving Keitaro gulped down a soda and burped, then laughed, then did it again.  
  
"So, Suu? Any way to fix this?" Naru asked pensively, glaring at the confident Keitaro winking at Motoko and making rather odd gestures towards her.  
  
"Suu not know! Suu just wanted to try out process and see if it would work! Would save lots of money on live-action anime movies!" Suu answered brightly, leading to a good sweatdrop by all.  
  
"Nevertheless, perhaps you should find a way to fix this..." Haruka deadpanned, her eyebrow twitching slightly. The confident Keitaro scoffed.  
  
"Bah! Heck no! I like being this way. I mean, I get to be me. Really me." The fun loving Keitaro nodded vigerously, grinning.  
  
"Yeah! It's no fun being stuck behind him," the fun loving Keitaro said, jerking a thumb at the timid Keitaro. "I've never felt so alive!"  
  
"I must concur," stated the intellectual Keitaro, closing his book and standing. "I mean, we are all, essentially, Keitaro. In a sense, we are duplicates of him, only without a few key psychological variations. I must admit, being free to pursue knowledge at my will is an invigorating prospect."  
  
"I do wish for everyone to be happy," said the cheerful Keitaro thoughtfully, "but my own happiness is something that has been oppressed by fear and loneliness. I can do such good in the world, being free. I can't imagine going back to how I was."  
  
"Hear hear!" Said the confident Keitaro. Naru stood up, fuming.  
  
"Now look! You guys don't have a choice! You're all just, just pieces of the same person! You can't just stay like this! You're not whole!"  
  
"What, just because we're not hampered by him?" Confident Keitaro snorted, glaring at Timid Keitaro. Timid Keitaro pulled back, looking miserable, as Mutsumi patted him on the back.  
  
"It's... It's not natural! You can't be brainy all the time, or courageous, or nice," Naru argued. "A real human being is someone who is more than just one emotion! Ergo, you're not real! Really real!"  
  
"I disagree," Brainy Keitaro interjected. "If we really were simply one aspect of Keitaro, each, with no feelings other than related to what we represented, then I would concur. But I feel anger, love, and sadness just like you. I simply adjust to it rationally and logically."  
  
"I face my emotions head on, and express them so that they don't screw me up!" Crowed Confident Keitaro. "It's better than taking it out on my 'study buddy'." To this, Naru huffed.  
  
"I want to go have some fun," whined Fun Keitaro. "Why don't we go to a karaoke club and mock a boy band?"  
  
"As long as it's good natured ribbing, and not, you know, being hurtful, I'm willing," said Kind Keitaro happily. "Would you like to go, Shinobu?" Shinobu stuttered, looking at Kind Keitaro in shock.  
  
"R-R-Really?"  
  
"Of course! I'm always happy to have you along!"  
  
"NO! Stop! You are NOT going off on your own!" Naru snarled, glaring at all six Keitaros. "You are staying right here, until we fix this!"  
  
"Nah. Later toots," Confident Keitaro said, before extending a hand to a beet-red Motoko. "Would you like to go out with me, Motoko?"  
  
"I'd-I'd-Um... All-All right," Motoko stuttered, causing everyone else to stare at her, slack-jawed. Motoko got up, took Keitaro's arm, and headed out the door.  
  
"HEY! Stop! I'm not finished with you!"  
  
"Hey Mutsumi! Kitsune! Wanna go have a drinking contest!" Fun Keitaro asked, jumping up and down. Kitsune stared at him, before smiling.  
  
"Will you pay for it?"  
  
"Only if you win!"  
  
"You're on, Slim! Let's see what you've got! C'mon Mutsumi!"  
  
"Oh my... What about Timid Keitaro?" Timid Keitaro shook in Mutsumi's arms, looking fearfully at everyone else as usual. Kitsune looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Bring him along! Maybe we can loosen him up!" Fun Keitaro suggested, grabbing his 'brother' by the arm and dragging him out the door, followed by Kitsune and Mutsumi.  
  
"No, hey! KITSUNE! MUTSUMI! STOP! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"It would appear that your screaming has no affect," mused Brainy Keitaro, going back to his book. "Most unfortunate." Naru, seething, grabbed Brainy Keitaro by the collar and shook him violently.  
  
"SHUT! UP! YOU! SMART! ASS!"  
  
"Hm, never one for restraint," mused Brainy Keitaro, still calm even with the redhead's assault. "Instead, you choose to vent your frustrations with violence."  
  
"Gee, you figured that out all by yourself?" Naru raged, dropping him on the floor and storming off. Kind Keitaro looked concerned, and stood up, facing Shinobu regretfully.  
  
"Shinobu-chan? Would you like to go to a kareoke bar later today?"  
  
"Um, that's okay, Sempai... I just... Need to... To study," Shinobu stuttered, still sunk completely in a daze due to today's events. Kind Keitaro nodded, smiled, gave Shinobu's hands a comforting squeeze, and set out after Naru. Shinobu turned, and dreamily walked into the kitchen.  
  
"There is only a 4.5% chance of her actually letting him talk to her," Brainy Keitaro threw out behind his book. Haruka, still sitting on the couch and smoking, looked at this version of her nephew quizzically.  
  
"You don't care about Naru?"  
  
"Not really. My rational side gave up on her long ago," Brainy Keitaro replied, passively reading. "I have no particular feelings for her."  
  
"I suppose, by your very existence, that you have no feelings."  
  
"Not true," Brainy Keitaro argued. "I care a great deal for Shinobu, and admire Motoko's dedication, for instance. I am hardly all knowledge and logic-Logic is only the beginning of true wisdom."  
  
"Hm, I suppose you do have some brains in there," Haruka mused, taking a long drag of her cigarette, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

**What do you guys want to happen next chapter? Your wish, my command...**


	2. Rising Tempers

**Wow! I'm amazed at all the feedback this story has received! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I'd like to say that, as long as the reviews keep coming, I'll keep writing. Enjoy!**

Mirrors  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

"Stupid, freaking, god damned sons of-,"Naru Narusegawa snarled, sitting in the center of her room with a scowl. She sat here, unable to think of anything else to do, given the situation.

_Six. SIX! And none of them seem to LIKE ME! What's up with this?! Does this mean that, that... That he didn't like me before? What's this about? I hate Suu! I HATE HER AND HER STUPID MACHINE!_

**Knock knock!**

"GO AWAY!" Naru shrieked, her eyes burning a demonic red. The door, instead, opened, and one of the Keitaros stepped inside, looking concerned.

"Naru, you know I can't do that," said he, his gaze filled with compassion. Naru snarled at him, to which he sighed.

"I know this is difficult for you... It's difficult for all of us-"

"No it's not!" Naru scoffed, glaring back. Kind Keitaro tilted his head quizzically, as Naru let her anger and fears out.

"None of you _like_ me anymore! All of you are just, just..."

"We're going off with the other girls?" Asked Kind Keitaro, sitting on the floor in front of Naru. Naru gritted her teeth, and looked away, as Kind Keitaro nodded.

"I thought it might be that..."

"Aren't you 'Kind Keitaro'? Aren't you supposed to _comfort_ me?!" Kind Keitaro sighed deeply.

"I'm the Keitaro who wants the best for everyone... And I know that that can only happen when the true problem has been addressed. Kindly, compassionately-But without the truth or heart of the matter, how can anyone actually be truly comforted?" Naru blinked at this statement, before glaring at him.

"I thought you were _kind._"

"I am also caring. I love you, Naru. Maybe not as much as you wish or need, or feel you need, but I do. And I care for you, and I want you to be happy. And I'm willing to help you," Kind Keitaro said, smiling back at Naru. Naru, however, had stopped processing what Keitaro was saying at _I love you, Naru._ She looked up at Keitaro, furiously blushing.

"You're... _You're_ _not_ Keitaro! None of you are!" Kind Keitaro blinked, but stayed composed.

"Yes, we are."

"No, _you're not!"_

"We are, Naru. As much as you don't want to admit it, we are," Kind Keitaro responded calmly, as Naru ground her teeth audibly.

"You're _not!_ The _real_ Keitaro, he... He said... He... He _really_ loves me! And _only _me!" Kind Keitaro sighed.

"Naru... I-_We_ love all the girls. We love _all _of you, not just you."

"I mean... I mean-!"

"_In_ love?" Keitaro asked, smiling sadly. "Now that, I'm not sure about."

Naru immediately had the sensation of the entire Universe collapsing around her. The sound of shattering glass resonated throughout the room. It led both Naru and Kind Keitaro to looked around themselves for the source of the noise, but to no avail.

"So... All those times... That time by the hot springs... In Kyoto...?" Naru asked, feeling her heart break piece by piece. All it would take would be four words, fours little words... To completely shatter her.

"I... I felt... Submissive, to you. To your will, because I felt I owed you. And feeling that I owed you... Well... And, I guess... Some part of me still believes in that promise thing," Kind Keitaro continued, drawing a little closer. He looked Naru straight in the eyes, and her own gaze faltered. He sighed, cupped her face in his hands, and made her meet her gaze.

"I love you, Naru... But I don't know if I'm _in_ love with you," Kind Keitaro continued softly. "I know you are a good and decent person inside... With a lot of fear and grief and anger. And I know... You need me, just like I needed you. But... I'm not Seta. I can't be. So... I'm not going. But I'm not... You know..." Now it was Kind Keitaro's turn to look down. Naru's resolve crumbled, as she burst into tears and began to cry softly.

"No, no... It's all right... It's all right..." Kind Keitaro murmured, taking Naru into his arms and holding her, as the red head sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back, telling her it would be okay...

"Well, I have been wrong before," noted a calm voice behind them. Naru looked down, furiously wiping her eyes, as Kind Keitaro looked up and turned his head enough to see the door.

Brainy Keitaro and Haruka stood there, calmly observing the scene. Kind Keitaro shrugged, sighing.

"She's... Very fragile, inside. Even more so, than, say... Motoko was."

"Ironic, isn't it? She's hit us and beat us, and yet, in the end, we are her greatest weakness," Brainy Keitaro said, cocking his head. Naru scowled.

"I'm right here, you know!"

"Sorry," murmured Kind Keitaro.

"My apologies," Brainy Keitaro added.

Haruka simply stood there, puffing her cigarette.

"Those will kill you, you know," Brainy Keitaro said to his Aunt, to which Haruka narrowed her eyes. Kind Keitaro looked up at Haruka as Naru just sat in his embrace.

"Yes, Haruka... I don't want to lose you. I love you very much," Kind Keitaro added. Haruka blew a cloud of smoke, rolling her eyes.

"That's my business."

"It makes you smell like burning garbage, and it'll make you look like a ninety year-old whore," snorted a damnably familiar voice from down the hall. Everyone looked down the hallway.

"Yeah, that's right, it's me," said the Evil Keitaro, scowling. "And you're gonna get it!"

"Brother, perhaps it would be better for you to retire outside," conjectured Brainy Keitaro. "I'm sure you and Sarah can find some innocent passerbyers to harass."

"You're actually conceiving of letting him _outside?_" Naru hissed. Brainy Keitaro shrugged.

"He is, in a very real sense, my brother."

"HOW?! You're, at best, just _clones_ of the same man!" Naru blasted.

"You are technically correct," Brainy Keitaro allowed. "However, since we are all born of the same genetic code, but different aural patterns that allow for our psychological variations, we are most like twin brothers... Or, in this case, hexuplets."

"Yeah! We're like a whole big family!" Kind Keitaro added, smiling broadly. Evil Keitaro rolled his eyes.

"Feh... I'm ashamed that I share any part with you! It's bad enough that I'm related to that simpering wimp, but related to a nerd and a wanna-be shrink?"

"We are all who we choose to be, Brother," Kind Keitaro stated. "While I am compassionate and caring by nature, I also have a strong will and refuse to back down." Brainy Keitaro nodded.

"Indeed. While I am possessed of incredible mental faculties, and fantastic wisdom-"

"And modesty," noted Haruka dryly, which Brainy Keitaro ignored.

"I am also compassionate and can be emotional." Brainy Keitaro shrugged. "I would liken us all to tea kettles of various thickness and material. I can be heated up, same as any of you-I simply take more time to do so. You, Brother, do not require much heat at all to boil."

"You're right. I don't," Evil Keitaro growled. "Which means I'm going to _enjoy_ seeing just how far it takes to evaporate you!" Evil Keitaro threw a fist at Brainy Keitaro, which the intellectual ronin duplicate was able to dodge easily. He countered with a judo move, which Evil Keitaro blocked. The two began a martial arts fight that would make _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_ look like a kindergarten schoolyard fight in comparison.

"What the-BROTHERS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Cried Kind Keitaro, trying to get up from his position on the floor. But, Naru refused to let him go. He gaped at her, as she pulled him back.

"N-Naru! I have to-"

"They can resolve it themselves," Naru murmured, burying her face into Kind Keitaro'c chest with a sigh, as Brainy and Evil Keitaro's fight moved down the hallway, both cursing and punching and kicking eachother furiously. Kind Keitaro looked desperately at Haruka, still simply standing there, smoking.

"Haruka! Please! We need to stop them and-!"

"Relax. I'll keep an eye on them. And besides, _you_ need to keep yourself focused," Haruka noted with a small smile, closing the door and following the two fighting Keitaros as the one in Naru's room wailed for help.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Don't worry, the next one will be longer! I promise!**

**In the meantime, tell me what you would like to happen to each Keitaro. Be creative! I might put your ideas to work.**


	3. Leather Pants!

Mirrors  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

"So, Mo-chan? How do you like them?"

"It's... Er..."

"C'mon babe, tell me... I can take it," grinned Confident Keitaro, to the furiously blushing Motoko. The two were standing in the local department store, clothing section, in front of the changing rooms.

And Confident Keitaro was standing in front of a beet red Motoko Aoyama... In tight, leather pants. And, to make matters worse, he was grinning at her.

"Um... Ah... They're very..." _Revealing,_ an inner voice said in delight. _So revealing, mmm... He's been working out..._

"Very... Nice..." Motoko squeaked, trying valiantly to resist the impulse to jump him right there. Confident Keitaro, however, wasn't helping things, by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close, nuzzling her.

"Mmmm... To be honest, I'd much rather wear you..."

"K-Keitaro!" Motoko forced out, shaking slightly. "You-It's-"

"I know, Mo-chan... I know you're not comfortable with your feelings for me," Confident Keitaro murmured into Motoko's ear. "But... Why don't you take a few steps with me, mm?"

"... I... I can... Uh..."

_Just let go..._ said part of her mind.

_No... no! I must..._

"Mm? Motoko?" Motoko's eyes widened at a familiar voice, as Keitaro raised an eyebrow over her shoulder. Motoko was praying to Kami-sama, praying to God, praying to _anyone_ up there for some mercy...

"And Urashima... Well, I must say, Urashima... Nice pants."

"_Sister?!"_

* * *

"_Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'til you get enough_," Sang the Fun-Loving Keitaro, grinning and dancing on stage as the rest of the karaoke bar cheered and laughed. Fun Keitaro proceeded to moonwalk, pulling down an imaginary fedora over his eyes.

"Ara... Fun Kei-kun is very confident, isn't he?" Mutsumi observed to Kitsune and Timid Keitaro, the three sitting at a table near the front as Fun Keitaro continued the show. Kitsune nodded, grinning behind her large bowl of sake, as Timid Keitaro simply sighed, fidgeting.

"Ara, Kei-kun? Would you like to try some karaoke?" Mutsumi asked, smiling at the timid version of her promised one. Well, to her, her promised one, you see. And Naru's promised one as well. Part of Mutsumi idly wondered how the promises they'd made would be affected by Keitaro's change. Part of her, perhaps selfishly? Hoped that the Keitaros remained as they were. She wouldn't recall the original Keitaro looking this happy, ever...

The timid Keitaro, however, shook his head, nervously looking around.

"I... I don't sing well."

"What, are you nuts? C'mon, look at your, er... You know, I haven't figured out how to relate all of you to eachother," Kitsune noted, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Duplicates?"

"Ara, no... That implies that they are all the same," Mutsumi vetoed, holding Timid Keitaro's trembling hand in her own. His shaking slowed slightly in her grip, but just as quickly increased frequency.

"Um... Brothers? Though I imagine that Kei's parents will be surprised to see that they have sextuplets," Kitsune pointed out, taking a possibly unhealthy gulp of her sake.

"That seems to be more accurate... Ara, Kei-kun, the other Kei-kun is now done. Let's go sing," Mutsumi said, switching gears and smiling kindly at the shaking Keitaro. He gulped dramatically.

"Uh... I don't... I mean..."

"It would make me very happy if you did," Mutsumi said softly, smiling in encouragement. This Keitaro, she mused, wasn't so different from the original. His fears were more pronounced, but that spark she'd fallen in love with remained.

"I... Um... Okay," Timid Keitaro stuttered, letting Mutsumi pull him up to his feet, and leading him to the karaoke machine. Fun Keitaro, still bouncing after his spirited performance, slid in next to Kitsune at the table and grinned at her.

"Wow, that was great! I can't recall having this much fun singing at the karaoke bar!"

"Well, you never have," Kitsune said smugly, pushing a mug of beer that Timid Keitaro had neglected the entire time they were here. "The only time you've sang for us was at home, and you were never this good."

"That was the old me, Foxy Lady," Fun Keitaro proclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders suddenly, causing the usually flippant Kitsune to flush.

"I've decided to let go," he continued, pulling her a little closer and looking her deep in her eyes. "And I want to stay like this."

"What about Naru?" Kitsune blurted, the thought suddenly coming to mind. It was obvious that Naru loved Keitaro, though she'd always been too proud to express it. But, all six of the Keitaros were now thinking away from Naru. Kitsune herself wouldn't admit it, but she had felt envious of Naru and Keitaro, at least, Keitaro's affection for Naru. When things were like this...

"That was the old me. Hey, I still like her... Maybe even love her," Fun Keitaro confided, smiling roguishly. "But hey... Until I make up my mind about love, and she grows up... I think I'll think of other things... Don't you want the same?"

"I, uh," Kitsune stumbled, kind of shocked. She shook her head vigorously, to clear her senses, before smiling almost shyly at Fun Keitaro.

"Why not? I always need a new drinking buddy, Heaven knows..."

"No one's able to match you?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"Hm... Well, pretty lady, prepare to meet your match!" Fun Keitaro said, waving to a waiter. "Yo! I need a bottle of hard vodka and two shot glasses, please!" Kitsune's eyes opened fully, as she did her fish impression in disbelief.

"Wh-WHAT?! You're joking!" Kitsune cackled, grinning. "NO ONE can beat me, shot for shot!"

"No one until today," Fun Keitaro returned, as the bottle of vodka arrived with the two shot glasses. Thanking the waiter, Fun Keitaro pushed one shot glasses towards Kitsune, a challenging look in his hazel eyes.

"You'll be sucking the floor before the end of tonight!" Kitsune returned haughtily, crossing her arms and grinning her fox's grin. "But, if you want to embarrass yourself Urashima, I'm game!"

"I have not yet begun to drink, Konno! You're going down!"

* * *

**Once again, sorry it's so short. College stuff, you know...**

**Anyway! Next time, Tsuruko and Confident Keitaro meet, while Motoko dies of embarrassment. Mutsumi and Timid Keitaro have their duet! Evil Keitaro meets Seta! And Haruka and Brainy Keitaro have an... Interesting encounter. R&R!**


	4. Vengeance By Armani

Mirrors  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

"GAH! Uh, hello, Sister," Stammered Motoko, shaking slightly and red faced in the presence of her older sibling _and_ Keitaro... A Keitaro whose hands were now wrapped securely around her waist.

"Hello, little one... Was I interrupting something?" The Shinmei Ryu mistress asked, smiling innocently. She had heard the full conversation that her younger sibling and Urashima had been having since he'd walked out of the changing room, but why let them know this?

"Hey Tsuruko! Long time no see," Confident Keitaro grinned, resting his head upon Motoko's right shoulder and pressing his cheek to hers. This succeeded in heating up Motoko's face by an order of magnitude.

"Sis-Sister... Uh... What are you doing here, if I might ask?" Motoko inquired, managing to keep her wits about her... Barely. It was becoming more difficult with Confident Keitaro breathing into her ear, tickling her senses and directing blood to some... Unmentionable places.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, decided to drop by..." Tsuruko replied, tossing some of her long hair behind her. Confident Keitaro smirked, looking directly at the older Aoyama.

"With all due respect, Tsuruko, you never just 'drop by'. You're not going to have Motoko fight you again, are you?" Tsuruko raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. Urashima had learned, had he? Yes, there was something distinctively different about him, now that she thought about it. He seemed taller, or at least more encompassing, than last time she'd seen him. No, wrong term... He was more _confident._ His stance, his poise, his smirk-All spoke of great pride and determination, far more apparent in him than in the man who had stuttered and shaken in her presence a year before. Most prominent to her was his ki sense... Was it her imagination, or had his power increased considerably?

"Very astute, Urashima. No, I'm not here to challenge Motoko to a duel... Unless she feels like she'd want to?" Tsuruko asked, smiling brightly, but it was the smile of a tiger, eager for the hunt. It was a smile that sent wise men running. Keitaro's response was to widen his smirk just a little more.

"She's _way_ stronger than last time, she'd whoop your ass for sure!" Motoko's eyes widened. She grinned nervously at her sister (who was still smiling), before grabbing Keitaro.

"Er, sister? May I have some privacy? Just for a moment?" Tsuruko smiled and nodded.

"Of course... You two can take all the time you need..." Tsuruko winked, sending Motoko into a coughing fit, as she dragged the grinning Keitaro into the changing room and slammed the door.

"_What are you trying to do, you idiot?!"_ Motoko hissed, quickly casting up a small ki barrier to suppress the sound. Confident Keitaro shrugged, looking somewhat confused.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"_Wrong?_ You're challenging me to fight Tsuruko!"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"It's-I just-_It's not proper!_" Motoko exhaled, knowing that she was acting foolishly, but _really!_ Confident Keitaro looked at her strangely.

"How?"

"It... It _just is!_ Okay! So there!" Confident Keitaro smiled, a cat-who-got-the-canary's smile.

"Ah... I see. You're embarrassed that I'm being so forward with Tsuruko?"

"Wha-But-You-_What?!"_ Motoko was now completely lost. _Forward?_ What the hell did he mean by that?

"Look, I was just trying to make conversation. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. I mean, she _is_ really attractive," Confident Keitaro mused, rubbing his chin. "Hm... Maybe she could knock you out and carry me off into the sunset, and ravish me on horseback." Confident Keitaro grinned brazenly at Motoko's gagging as she gawked at him. "Something wrong?"

"_You read those?!_"

"Those what? Oh! Oh yeah, those, er, novels? Really good stuff, liked the imagery... The ending wasn't finished though, and man, what a clim-"

"Don't say it!" Motoko hissed. "I can't _believe_ you! You _read my novel?!_"

"What? You left one out on the coffee table! I'm sorry but it caught my eye!" Confident Keitaro defended, frowning slightly. "How am I in the wrong here?"

"You... I just... _It's just too fast!"_ Motoko yelled, her frustration bubbling over, as she threw her hands up in the air. Confident Keitaro blinked, staring at her, as the samurai girl began her rant.

"You _kiss_ me on the _roof,_ you offer to _take a bath with me,_ you _keep flirting with me,_ you put on _those pants,_ and now, on top of all that, you _embarrass me in front of my sister!"_ Motoko roared, shaking her lithe fists in the air, glaring at Keitaro. "_That's how you're in the wrong!"_

"... Okay... Um... Let's see... You're embarrassed because I'm taking this too fast?"

"_YES!"_

"... Well sheesh, woman, you could have _told_ me," sighed Confident Keitaro, rolling his eyes. Motoko blinked, calm but confused.

"Huh?" Confident Keitaro grinned, leaning against the wall of the changing room.

"I'm the confident one, remember? You can't shake my resolve if it's the truth... You want me to back off? I'm fine. Really..."

"... Really?" Motoko asked quietly, looking into his deep brown eyes. Confident Keitaro looked away, suddenly sheepish but still grinning.

"Well... I _will_ have to return that maid's costume... And I'll have to write down my ideas involving you and whipped cream down, so I don't forget," Confiednt Keitaro looked up at Motoko, blushing and gawking at him.

"I'm kidding! Really..." Motoko took a deep breath, smiling.

"I... I'm sorry for yelling like that... I just... I held it in, because... You, um..." Confident Keitaro put his hands upon her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Relax. I care for you, Motoko. You have a problem? I'll try to fix it. Okay?"

"All... All right... As long as you... Promise the same to me?" Confident Keitaro blinked.

"Huh?" Motoko groaned.

"Sorry, that came out incorrectly... I mean... Will you let me help you with your problems?"

"Well duh, sure! Who else would I ask? Suu?" Motoko laughed lightly at that, still blushing but in happiness, not embarrassment.

"You know... We COULD stay in here for a while... And come out later, and freak out Tsuruko," Confident Keitaro suggest, raising his eyebrows. Motoko shook her head and giggled.

"I doubt we could put it past her... And she is not one to 'freak out', as you say..."

"I dunno... She went all nutso when she found out you lied..."

"Do we _really_ want her to let that part of herself out again?"

"Point taken..."

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! You've got to help me!" Dr. Seta Noriyasu looked up from a very interesting piece of pottery from one of the numerous digs he'd been on in the last month (one that was notable in that he had only been shot at four times during the whole trip), to his seven-year old adopted daughter, Sarah MacDougal, running into his office, eyes wide with fear. It was easy to sense that she was upset as she threw herself into his lap and knocked him out of his chair.

"Um, sweetheart? What's up?" Sarah looked down upon him, totally freaking.

"Daddy! The dork got split into six people, and one of them is evil, and he's following me and threatening to tie me to a brick and feed me to the jellyfish and oh no here he comes hide me!" Sarah's run-on sentence ended as soon as she fearfully threw herself into a cabinet and locked herself inside. Seta blinked, before setting his chair back up and sitting down. He wondered if he was going to have to have "the Talk" with her sooner than expected...

"Hey, Noriyasu!" Seta looked up, and saw the familiar form of his part-time assistant, Keitaro Urashima, walking up towards his office through the dark hallway. He smiled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Part-timer! Nice of you to drop by-"Seta's greeting cut short, when Keitaro finally came into the room. Seta blinked, staring, at the former three-time ronin.

Keitaro, instead of his usual T-shirt, jeans, and (when he worked here) lab coat, now wore a slick, black Armani suit, with matching tie. His hair was now spiked and artfully arranged, like a professional hair dresser had done it. It fit his expression, a dark smirk enhanced by the dark, sinister-looking sunglasses he now wore. In one hand, he held a piece of paper. In the other, his lab coat.

"Uh... Hey there... What's up?" Seta asked cautiously, his cigarette dangling from his lower lip. Keitaro strode up to his mentor's desk, tossed the lab coat on the desk, and stood with the paper held out in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem... Dr. Noriyasu... I hereby submit my formal resignation to you to end my services to your department." Keitaro looked up from the paper, his eyes narrowing at Seta, who simply stared at him.

"Simply put... I quit," Keitaro quipped, dropping the letter on the archaeologist's desktop. Seta blinked, then cleared his throat, smiling slightly.

"Ah... Okay... May I ask why?" Keitaro's smirk gained teeth, as he pulled out a long sheet of paper from his coat pocket.

"Certainly. I even prepared a list... Ahem. 'Dear Mr. Noriyasu: I thank you for employing me. I don't thank you for teaching me to drive like you, act like you, and trying to _mold_ me into your successor. I dislike your disregard for my safety and the safety of others with your wildly reckless driving. A sidenote: Do you think its comedy gold to _crash_ like that and nearly kill dozens of pedestrians?"

"Um, well," Seta began, but Keitaro cut him off.

"Probably. I detest the fact you dropped your _PSYCHOTIC _daughter on me for babysitting and _NOT_ giving me a bonus! At least, a bonus to _justify_ the abuse I suffered at the hands of that little monster. I don't appreciate your happy-go-lucky attitude in situations where our _lives_ are at stake. I _hate_ the crappy pay, lack of advancement opportunities, and your fucking lack of common sense. I despise your inattentiveness to your daughter's mental health! I laugh at how dense you are when it comes to the affections of _women_ towards you! I piss myself laughing at your fighting skills! And finally, Dr. Noriyasu, I am _very_ happy to be pursuing a career where _I_ don't have to put up, talk, see, or even acknowledge you, or that you even exist." Keitaro slammed the list down on the table, glaring dangerously at Seta, who quite frankly was unsure how to take all this in. In an instant, Keitaro's expression changed, smiling as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and held it out to Seta.

"But... No hard feelings, eh Seta? Nothing personal... Here, have a cigarette," Keitaro soothed, as Seta, wanting to try and restore his world to some semblance of normalcy, smiling back, and pulled out a cigarette. He held it up to his mouth, as Keitaro pulled out a lighter and lit it for his (now former) employer.

"Thanks Keitaro, I-"

_FWOOSH!_ Seta's world was filled with darkness, his sight stolen. His ki senses screamed in danger, but they warned him too late to ward off the flurry of punches, kicks, chops, and strikes that all seemed to come from all sides. He tried to block some of them, but in the end he felt himself hefted up, heaved, and thrown through a door he bounced through.

"Take off your glasses, you ignorant fucktard," snarled Keitaro from somewhere above him. Seta didn't know what was going on, what had changed in his pupil. But he did know he had to fight, so he whipped off his glasses and blocked Keitaro's next kick.

"What's going on, Keitaro?" Seta asked seriously, his vision blurry but far better than being blind. Keitaro snarled.

"_This_ is what's going on, _old man._"

"Old man?! I'm only 30!" Keitaro struck again, a move Seta was barely able to counter, the force forcing him back a foot. Keitaro lashed out again and again and again, moving so fast even Seta couldn't keep up with some of his more deadly blows. The archeaologist was thrown into a wall, seeing stars.

"It's because of _you _that I had to put up with that _bitch!_ It's because of you that my Aunt Haruka's a cold-hearted old hag! It's because of _you_ that I now have a form of asthma from your _God damned smoking!"_ Roared Keitaro, his hands around Seta's throat. Seta stared down at his pupil, able to make out the loathing and rage in his eyes even without his glasses. A small pit of fear opened in his stomach.

"But... Death would be too good for you," Keitaro mused, his grip on his mentor's throat loosening. "You would not have to live with the fact that I am now the master."

"_You're_ the master? You couldn't beat me without blowing up my cigarette!" Said Seta, fear turning into anger. Keitaro smirked back up at him.

"Whatever works, _old man._ Enough of your talk! It's time for vengeance!"

And with that, Keitaro dragged Seta down the hall, still keeping a lock on his throat, before finally reaching a room. He opened the door, and threw his former mentor into it.

"A little present made by Suu! Enjoy, _old man!"_ Seta woozily looked up at his surroundings. The room was darkened, but contained many shapes. Many familiar shapes...

"Harukas! Initiate order 666Urashima-Kill-him!" Commanded Keitaro, as the room was flooded with light. Seta, even with his bad sight, could make out the shapes and identities of the entities filling the room.

All the entities wielding knives, brooms, rolling pins, and cigarette lighters. All with a single cigarette at the corner of their mouths. And all wearing identical, deadly glares. Seta gulped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!!!" _Slam!_ Whistling merrily, Evil Keitaro strolled down the corridor, his former employer's screams growing fainter and fainter.

"... Hello? Daddy? Anyone? Can anyone let me out?" Cried a certain locker.

"... HELP! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

* * *

**Whew! All right, I got this part out... Next time is Timid Keitaro and Mutsumi's duet and Brainy Keitaro and Haruka's "chat". See you soon! R&R!**

**And, as always, feel free to leave suggestions for upcoming chapters!**


	5. Intermission

Mirrors  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

_Intermission  
_

* * *

"Hm... Well, this certainly seems to be popular, no?" Talon asked, smiling from behind his laptop at the Love Hina characters. Sarah Mac Dougal snorted.

"I don't get why... It's a cliché concept! Overused! Out of date! Completely and totally-"

"Aren't you supposed to be in that locker?" Asked Evil Keitaro coolly, smirking at Sarah. The little blonde squeaked in fear and dove into said container, locking it firmly behind her, as Evil Keitaro snickered.

"Indeed... A ratio of 15.5 reviews per chapter is a promising start," Brainy Keitaro interjected, sitting on the couch with Haruka. "However, some of your notes for future chapters are... Disturbing, to say the least?"

"How so?"

"You're having the smart Keitaro and Haruka _have sex?!_" Roared Naru in fury, as Brainy Keitaro flushed and Haruka blinked.

"Er... Well... They do seem to fit together rather well," Talon protested.

"_They're aunt and nephew, for god's sake!"_ Bellowed Naru, her face turning red in fury.

"Well, I'd like to ask for their input on it. What do you think, Haruka and-Huh?" Events had been set in motion by the previous dialogue. Brainy Keitaro and Haruka were now making out enthusiastically on the couch, as Naru and nearly everyone else's eyes bulged out.

"... Well, I see they're not opposed to the idea," Talon noted, smiling slightly. Naru scowled, and rose up her fist to strike Talon, if not for the intervention of Kind Keitaro.

"Naru, really... You shouldn't hit him for what he says..."

"_He's the author! _By definition, he's the _responsible one!"_

"Are they complaining? No," Confident Keitaro noted with a grin, looking up from kissing Motoko senseless on the love seat.

"Shut up and kiss me, baka," muttered Motoko, grabbing Confident Keitaro's head and forcing it back down atop her own. Talon shrugged, and continued typing notes.

"W-W-When are we g-g-going to g-get our d-duet, M-Mister Talon?" Stuttered Timid Keitaro, holding hands with a smiling Mutsumi.

"Ara, yes... I would very much like to continue where we left off."

"I'm getting to it... Writer's block doesn't go away with a snap of your fingers, after all," grumbled Talon, furiously hitting the backspace button. "Stupid Windows..."

"C'mon Kei-kun, let's look for new CDs," Mutsumi suggested, taking Timid Keitaro by the arm and leading him out the door.

"Another thing... When are we going to get real names? I mean, Evil Keitaro, Kind Keitaro... It's boring," complained Evil Keitaro. "Use your bloated head and give us some _real_ names! Like Bane... Or Tenrhou... Or something worthy of my own exalted status!"

"Of tormentor of little girls?" Quipped Kitsune, grinning with Fun Keitaro, over by the karaoke machine. Evil Keitaro scowled.

"That is but one part of my ultimate plan of retribution, to all who have caused me suffering!" This Keitaro growled, shaking his fist at the world that had wrong him so. "And don't write me so melodramatic, you slop artist!"

"Sheesh, sorry," Talon muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Myu myu!" Chirped Tama-chan, from atop Talon's head. Talon sighed.

"I'll put you in too, be patient! You think I come up with this stuff off the top of my head?"

"Yes," answered everyone in the room. Talon sulked.

"Well... Maybe..."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm afflicted with writer's block. Any suggestions for duets, songs, deeds, pranks-You name it! I will accept, and I will award the one who suggested the idea with a cameo appearance in "Mirrors!" Mind you, it wont' be big, but whatever you want to happen to you feel free to name it... R&R!**


	6. Duets and Bouncing

**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I have discovered Final Fantasy VII... And it rocks! XD**

**So... Damn... COOL! But hard... Oi. Anyway, to make sure I don't have a mob after me...**

Mirrors  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

"Ahem... Ready, Kei-kun?" Asked Mutsumi, as both she and the shy Keitaro stood on stage. The karaoke machine was warmed up, the monitor primed, and the audience expectant. All that was left...

"Er... Um..." Timid Keitaro looked out over the audience, biting his lower lip. His nerves were shaking, his teeth were chattering-He felt faint...

"Kei-kun," Mutsumi murmured to him, slipping her hand into his. It was cold and clammy and spasming, but she held it firm. She looked him in the eyes. He felt like throwing up.

"M-M-Mutsumi... I... I..."

"Do you want to sing, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked quietly, her gaze calm and caring. Timid Keitaro couldn't help but feel relaxed as he stared into her eyes, warm, brown pools of comfort. He wanted to make her happy... To not be a loser... _Not now! I won't b-b-be sc-scared n-now! I w-won't be a c-crybaby!_

"I do," he said quietly, part of him idly thinking about another event where that particular phrase was often used. He took his microphone, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

" _Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale blue night,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight..."_ Keitaro cut his part, as Mutsumi began hers.

"_Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
Then we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there..."_ Keitaro stopped staring at Mutsumi long enough to start singing with her slightly offbeat, but he caught up in a hurry.

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night will start to sing  
Its lonesome lullabye,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky..._

"_Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true..."_ Both Mutsumi and Timid Keitaro couldn't keep their eyes from eachother's, locked together by sight, as they continued to sing.

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night will start to sing  
Its lonesome lullabye,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky..."_ Though short, the song had held the club enraptured, and it's climax was met by cheers and applause. And all the while, neither Timid Keitaro nor Mutsumi could acknowledge anything but eachother. She shyly smiled at him, as he returned the favor, a bit shakily though.

Their attention was returned to their surroundings by a loud _crash!_ from the audience, and both turned to their original table, to see a smirking Kitsune with a passed-out Keitaro over her lap.

"Heh... Still a lightweight... Of course, it helps that I put some sleeping powder in there beforehand," Kitsune muttered, running her hands through the snoring Keitaro's hair. Everyone in range promptly sweatdropped.

"Ara... Kitsune, don't you think you should wait until you're at home for this?" Mutsumi asked. At the images that statement conjured, Timid Keitaro's nose began spurting blood in a torrent, as he fell back in a dead faint. Mutsumi smiled in embarrassment.

"Ara ara ara... Ara. This is not... Oh." SPLAT! Mutsumi joined Timid Keitaro on the floor, having fainted from overexerting herself once more. Kitsune winced.

"Aw man... Now I have to carry us _all_ home..."

Kitsune gained an evil grin.

"Or, to a motel..."

* * *

"ARGHHHH! TONBERRY CLOUDS! WRETCHED OFFSPRING OF LUCIFER'S X-BOX!"

"Hm?" Haruka blinked, hearing the cry of her nephew... Well, one of her nephews, anyway. She turned and walked towards the source of the noise, rubbing her chin.

"Suu knows! Suu would use cheat, but Suu thinks that would be unfair!"

"It's incredible how you created a three-player Final Fantasy VII, Suu. You could master the video game market with your game modifying tool."

"Yeah! It's really cool!"

"Suu knows! Suu is always cool! "

"... How can she do that 'smiley face'?"

"Beats the hell out of me," replied Brainy Keitaro, as Haruka walked in. All three were situated around a big-screen TV and holding Playstation 2 controllers. On screen was a busty young, brunette woman in a white T-shirt, shorts, suspenders, gloves, and boots jumping up and down, smiling, as a few male characters watched onscreen.

"Um... Suu, why are we in this cutscene?" Asked Kind Keitaro, studying the screen.

"Suu made new cutscene! Tifa works it for extra money in pub! "

"... Oh." Brainy Keitaro looked up at Haruka, and nodded politely. "Haruka. Pleasant to see you."

"Likewise..." Haruka replied, blinking at the screen. "Is that girl taking off her clothes?"

"Yes! Suu made _lots_ of cutscenes! Will become rich!" Suu grinned, jumping up and down and giggling like the maniac she was. Kind Keitaro, though blushing madly, was unable to tear his eyes from the screen, while Brainy Keitaro got up and dusted off his pants.

"Haruka, I fear we may have... A problem," he said, looking up at his aunt. Haruka nodded to the hallway, and they both walked out.

"Yes?"

"Well," Brainy Keitaro sighed, pushing up his glasses. "My evil brother has apparently vandalized Professor Noriyasu's office, beaten him within an inch of his life, and defaced the Tokyo University clock tower."

"... Somehow, I'm not surprised," Haruka noted.

"Neither am I."

"Well, how could you be? You _are_ him, in a manner of speaking," Haruka replied. Brainy Keitaro huffed.

"I may be a copy of the same man, but I am still my own individual. And I would never commit such atrocious actions."

"You say that now," Haruka returned. "He's got all your anger, all your rage and resentment. And it's without you."

"What do you mean, without me? He has his own intelligence and conscience!"

"Well, it doesn't seem to be working!"

"Apparently, it is," Brainy Keitaro said coldly. "Seta does not remember who it was who attacked him with Haruka bots-"

"Wait, wait-Haruka-bots?" Haruka interjected, blinking.

"Yes."

"_Haruka bots._"

"Indeed... Suu has made robot replicas of us all. Apparently, my brother created several copies of your in pursuing his own, twisted, ends."

"... And they couldn't figure out _who_ was behind it? Is that it? How?!"

"My brother... Is cunning. Very, very cunning. In any event, we need to try and control his behavior, or else things may become worse... Much worse."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Haruka asked, crossing her arms. Brainy Keitaro took a breath.

"Kanako."

"... You should be re-named _Crazy_ Keitaro, rather than Brainy..."

* * *

**Next time: Evil Keitaro and Shinobu meet! Maybe Kanako won't be needed after all... Maybe. R&R!**


	7. Aw, It's Villainy!

**Again, sorry for the delay. A slight bout of depression brought on by not taking my meds regularly, nothing serious... **

**Call me crazy, but nachos with cheese is a good breakfast. Mmmm...**

Mirrors

Andrew Joshua Talon

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

By Kami-sama... It wouldn't matter if he was split into a thousand pieces, all with barely one conscious thought between them, reflected Evil Keitaro. No matter what act of God or Suu (thought he didn't put them on the same level, of course), he would always love Shinobu's cooking. It was just _that_ goddamned good. 

"Mmmm... Thank you, Shinobu," Evil Keitaro sighed, rubbing his full belly, at the table with the blushing creator of his most excellent lunch hovering nearby.

"You... Liked it? I was trying a different recipe of soup, one a village wife told me when I was in town yesterday..."

"It was heavenly, Shinobu. Mmm... God, it was as good as sex, except that I was having it," Evil Keitaro grinned brazenly at Shinobu, who was now as red as a fox. She shyly looked at her feet, though anyone could tell she was pleased.

"Th-Th-Thank you, sempai..."

"Don't mention it... And, by the way... There's no need to call me sempai, anymore," Keitaro replied, smiling at the young girl. Shinobu blinked awkwardly at him.

"Er... But-But Urashima-sempai, um-"

"Don't call me that," groaned Evil Keitaro, pulling the faint girl into his arms and holding her in his lap, with a feline-like smirk. "Call me Keitaro..."

"Ah... Er... Kei-Keitaro?"

"Mmmmyesssss?" Evil Keitaro hissed, nuzzling the fiercely-blushing girl's neck. God, but was Shinobu adorable! He was no pedophile, but he bet he couldn't find a single person on this planet who wouldn't want to glomp the stuffing out of the cute, lovely young girl.

"Er... Well... Brainy Keitaro, um, told me... About what you did... To Seta..." Shinobu whispered, shivering slightly at the physical contact. _This one doesn't like Naru... Which means..._

_Quiet. Not now,_ she scolded herself.

Scolding herself. With six Keitaros in existence, the phrase just carried too much baggage.

"Ah. Well... It's only my first step, and hardly the worst thing I could have done," replied Keitaro easily, smiling in a way that both unnerved and comforted her. Damnit! _This_ Keitaro was nothing like the Kind Keitaro! He was arrogant, and evil, and ruthless...

And polite, and earnest, and determined, and brave and sexy...

"Well... What else are you planning?"

"Why Shinobu! Do you have an interest in... Helping me?" Evil Keitaro asked, holding her a bit closer. Shinobu thought she would pass out at any moment.

"Er... Um..."

"You may not be aware... But, I am a fan of American comic superheroes," Evil Keitaro went on, gently rubbing Shinobu's back. "Though, to be honest, I myself find that I much prefer the villains or darker heroes than the goody-two-shoes heroes. In any event, my plan is to get some... Payback."

"Oh?" Shinobu asked, somewhat distracted by Evil Keitaro's hand on her back.

"Yes... Nothing overly heinous, of course. Just enough to get the point across."

"And what point is that?"

"That you mess with Keitaro Urashima, you're going to regret it..."

* * *

**Yes, I know. Short. I apologize. But have no fear! Next chapter will be MUCH longer, I promise.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Evil Keitaro and Shinobu's plans run afoul of Confident Keitaro and Motoko, while Brainy Keitaro meets Tsuruko!**

**Oh yes, and a contest is announced: Whomever can come up with the best names for the six Keitaros, will win a custom game sprite of themselves from me. Tempting, yes? No? Hmph.**


	8. Thrills, Spills, and Tourist Ills

**Augh… My back is KILLING me…**

**Anyway, the contest from last time is concluded! ****TheLegendaryManHimself**** is the winner! Congrats! Just send your description to my email address, and you'll receive your pixilated self as soon as it's done! **

**However, just because you won, does not mean that the names will take effect… Immediately. **

Mirrors

Andrew Joshua Talon

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

On the rooftop of the Hinata community center, two figures in black stood watching the street below. One was in a neat, Armani-knock-off suit with sinister sunglasses, while the other was in a nice, clingy jumpsuit, which caused the wearer to blush uncontrollably.

"Um… Kei-Keitaro?"

"Mmmmyessssss?" Questioned Evil Keitaro, smirking back at his young partner in crime. Shinobu pulled at her jumpsuit, grimacing.

"Er… This suit you gave me… It's very… Uncomfortable." Evil Keitaro smirked, before handing Shinobu a bottle.

"Here, drink this. It'll make the suit fit better, trust me. Now, just wait here, and I'll call you if I need you," Evil Keitaro ordered, before jumping off the roof and to the ground below. Shinobu blinked after him, before eyeing the strange bottle.

"Hm… Well… Keitaro would never try to hurt me… Right?" Shinobu blinked a few times. Then, with an "oh well," shrug, she grabbed the cork in the bottle.

"… Huh?! It won't come – Guh! – Off!" Shinobu pulled the stopper harder, gritting her teeth. "C'mon… C'mon!"

With a _pop!_ The stopper in the bottle came out, spurting a fizzy, purple liquid all over Shinobu. She coughed, inadvertently swallowing a few drops of the liquid, before groaning at the now-empty bottle.

"Great… Sem-Er… Keitaro won't like this," she mourned, before going to the fire escape of the community building and climbing down to find her Keitaro.

* * *

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Asked Kind Keitaro, hand in hand with Naru, as they walked through the local park. Naru nodded, her eyes rather empty. Kind Keitaro blinked at Naru. 

"Mmhm," she grunted. Kind Keitaro cleared his throat.

"Not a cloud in the sky…"

"Mmhm."

"I wonder if we'll get rain today?"

"Mmhm."

"… Want to make love under the open sky?"

"Yeah, whatever," Naru muttered, before blinking. She turned to Kind Keitaro, who smiled serenely at her.

"What… Was that last one?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Keitaro…"

"Nothing you need to hear, Naru-chan," Kind Keitaro soothed, leading her over to a park bench, and sitting them both down. Naru eyed Kind Keitaro suspiciously.

"Right… So… Why'd you take me out here?"

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you, Naru. Is that so much to ask?" Kind Keitaro asked, smiling at her. Naru blushed, and coughed.

"Er… No… I'm just… I was just… Curious," she said in a small voice. Kind Keitaro just squeezed her hand.

"Why do you always fear me, Naru?" Naru started, and gaped at Kind Keitaro.

"_Fear_ you?!"

"Or, at least, fear my reasons behind my actions," Kind Keitaro clarified. "You are often afraid of what my choices will be, or will lead to. Or, what your choices regarding me will lead to."

"… Um… What the hell are we talking about?" Naru asked, narrowing her eyes. Keitaro took a deep breath.

"Well… You fear that I'm going to leave you. Right? For another girl?"

"That… Doesn't seem like a problem, now," pointed out Naru. Kind Keitaro blinked.

"Um… Yes, it seems that way…" Kind Keitaro said carefully. Naru sighed, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

"But… It's like, the Keitaro I knew… Is dead. And you're all… None of you are him. I mean, _really_ him," Naru explained in a monotone. "And… Is it selfish of me? Wrong of me? To want him back?"

"… Selfish, maybe. But, aren't we all selfish, then? To want something out of life at the cost of another's life?" Kind Keitaro asked. "Maybe we don't kill other people by our choice to love someone, but we do end up breaking someone's heart when we do… No matter how hard we try to avoid it." Naru smiled sadly, tilting her head to look at Kind Keitaro.

"Sure you shouldn't be called Wise Keitaro?"

"Odd… That's the second time today I've been called that…" Kind Keitaro gently wrapped an arm around Naru's shoulders, and let her lean her head against his neck. She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"I… I just don't know what to do…"

"If it helps, I don't know what to do about this, either," Kind Keitaro confessed, leaning his head against hers. "I just take things one day at a time…"

"You?" Naru asked, blinking. "_You_ never… Oh."

Kind Keitaro smirked slightly.

"Yes…"

* * *

"Hey, Keitaro! Bud! Buddy! How'ya do-!" 

"Silence, worm," snarled Keitaro, his harsh glare causing Shirai to back up involuntarily. He shared a glance with Haitani, who shrugged, and they both turned back to the scowling Keitaro Urashima.

"Er… Something wrong, Keitaro?"

"Yes, something's wrong," sneered Keitaro, taking a menacing step forward. The two best friends stepped back, both noting they were in a secluded part of town. And Keitaro had them backed up against the wall. And he looked _really_ scary all of a sudden…

"What's wrong is that you've filled your pockets with _my money_, by scamming me and taking _advantage_ of me. What's _wrong_ is that you've ogled and leered at the woman under _my _management, as though I _gave you permission._ What's wrong, in conclusion, Shitani and Hirai-"

"Haitani and Shirai!" The two young men corrected in a high-pitched tone, to which Keitaro snorted.

"Whatever. In conclusion, what's _wrong,_ is that you're _still_ breathing… And I'd like to correct that." With this said, Keitaro cracked his knuckles, and, grinning unpleasantly, advanced on the two shaking men.

"N-Now now, Keitaro! Old pal! Buddy! Compadre! We can pay you back…"

"Yeah! Here!" Haitani sputtered, pulling out his wallet and tossing it at Keitaro's feet. He simply stepped over it, continuing to close in. The two best friends held eachother, shaking in terror. They could not help but notice the _fangs_ their former friend/sucker had grown, before they closed their eyes in the face of their imminent demise.

"I love you, Haitani! You're the best friend a guy could ask for!"

"Shirai! I'm the one who made the dirty phone call to your mother when I was drunk!"

"_What?! _You little-AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Agreed Haitani.

* * *

"So, will your sister be staying with us?" Confident Keitaro asked, as he and Motoko strolled through the Hinata Springs town area, Keitaro carrying the bags of clothing they had both bought (or, in Motoko's case, that Confident Keitaro had "persuaded" her into buying), Motoko walking with him. 

"Yes, I imagine so," Motoko replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I'm not sure what her reaction to… All six of us will be," Confident Keitaro stated, looking at her critically. "Do you think she'll flip?"

"Hmph… More than likely, she'll try to make off with one of you," Motoko snorted, looking at the pavement with narrowed eyes. Confident Keitaro smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes… She, was rather taken with you… Er… You know what I mean… When she last visited. Even though I was your 'fiancé'," Motoko huffed, making quotation marks with her fingers. It was a habit she'd picked up from her American English professor at the Toudai prep school. Confident Keitaro's smirk grew.

"Hm… I wonder… Would she care for Timid me, or Brainy Me? Or, she could have fun 'exorcising' Evil me," Confident Keitaro mused, bringing a slight blush to Motoko's cheeks.

"Keitaro!"

"What?"

"… This is another problem I didn't think of," Motoko considered, rubbing her chin. "What are we going to call you all?"

"Hm?" Confident Keitaro asked, titling his head quizzically at her. "What do you mean? We're all Keitaro…"

"And yet, you are not the Keitaro we knew… And yet, you are…" Motoko sighed, rubbing her forehead. "My point is, we're going to have to find a way to tell you all apart without talking to you first."

"All right… Just call me Bond… James Bond," Confident Keitaro grinned. Motoko rolled her eyes.

"… Or not," conceded Confident Keitaro.

"I'd think you'd prefer to keep your original name," Motoko replied. Confident Keitaro shrugged.

"Meh… Just as long as it's not _Hamtaro_, _Kouga,_ or anything else like that…"

"Why would we name you anything like that?" Motoko inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, Suu might come up with something like that, anime junkie that she is," explained Confident Keitaro, rubbing the back of his head. He then winked at her.

"Of course, anything that's easy for you to scream would be just fine…"

"KEITARO!" Squeaked Motoko, hands shaking in fury.

"Music to my ears," he leered back, to which Motoko blushed harder.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" She hissed.

"Yes," he replied, grinning. "Besides, you're sexy when you're blushing."

"I-I am not!"

"Yes you are," teased Keitaro.

"AUGH! SAVE US! HE'S A MAD MAN!" Both were interrupted by the sounds of two screaming young men, to which they turned and looked up.

Scattering tourists and shoppers as they sprinted, haphazardly, down the sidewalk, Haitani and Shirai screamed as though the Devil himself was after them, with an army of lawyers and airtight contracts. They both were the worse for wear, their clothes ragged and cut up, their bodies covered in bruises, red paint, and what appeared to be tar and feathers.

"AUGH! IT'S HIM!" They shrieked, at the sight of Confident Keitaro and Motoko, and (seemingly feeling that they were trapped), collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk, sobbing in a pathetic heap. Passerbyers stepped by them, trying to ignore the sight of two young men, who looked as though they'd been hazed within an inch of their life, bawling like babies.

Motoko and Confident Keitaro looked at eachother.

"My brother, no doubt…"

"Indeed. Shall we investigate?"

"Let's hit it," Confident Keitaro grinned, walking over to the whimpering Shirai and Haitani, and shoving his and Motoko's bags of clothing. He then got in their faces and glared.

"Now, listen you runts. Get these bags to the Hinata Sou, and pronto, or I'll… I'll…" Keitaro threatened, taking a deep, strangled breath between each 'I'll'. His two "best friends" howled in terror, before running for their lives down the sidewalk, towards the Hinata Sou in the distance. Chuckling slightly to himself (and coughing a bit when Motoko elbowed him for it), he and the samurai girl walked down the path that both Haitani and Shirai had taken.

* * *

"WOO HOO! TAKE IT OFF, KEITARO!" 

"Only if you do the same, Kitsune!"

"It's a deal!"

"Er, sirs? Ladies? I'm afraid that you all must leave…"

"Sssscrew you, manager! We're having a good time, ssssoo there!" Slurred Kitsune, leaning against the less-woozy Fun Keitaro. Nearby, Timid Keitaro and Mutsumi had been engaged in a little drinking of their own, and now the poor, timid duplicate of Urashima was being groped and pawed under the table by the innocently-smiling Okinawan.

"C'mon Kei-kun, you know you'll like it…"

"N-N-N-NOOOOOOO!!!"

"BANZAI!"

"NO! NOT THE RESERVED TABLE! THAT COSTS A MILLION YEN! STOP!"

_Crash!_

"… Oops…"

* * *

**Heh heh heh… I'm SO evil!**

**Anyway…**

**NEXT TIME: Kistune, Mutsumi, Timid and Fun Keitaros all end up in jail. Who's going to bail them out? And what's going to happen to Shinobu and Evil Keitaro?**

**R&R!**


	9. Prison Situations

Well, I failed all but one of my classes this semester. Whoop-di-frigging-doo. Why? I won't tell you. It's not your business.

And besides, my tale of woe is not something you're here to read. So anyway...

Mirrors

Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

"... I'm bored," sighed Fun Keitaro, bowing his head abysmally. Next to him, Kitsune groaned, her hands futilely trying to nurse her hangover by massaging her scalp. Across from them, in the cramped cell, Timid Keitaro shivered, looking absolutely panic-stricken, while Mutsumi next to him dozed serenely.

"Not so loud," moaned Kitsune. "Gah... What proof was that alcohol?"

"Didn't quite catch it... Of course, considering that the bottle exploded when I spilled it onto a candle, I'm thinking... Really, really high," Fun Keitaro mused, sighing again.

"The manager was so understanding... Considering that we destroyed his kitchen, I thought he'd have been a lot angrier," Mutsumi interjected, finally waking. Timid Keitaro continued to shake.

"Oh God... We're going to jail... We're going to jail... I DON'T WANT TO BE A CIGARETTE BITCH!" Wailed the insecure Keitaro, curling up into a ball. Fun Keitaro waved him off.

"Relax... We'll get out of here!"

"How? We don't have any money! We BLEW UP A RESTAURANT! They'll charge us with ARSON!" Timid Keitaro cried, sniffling, while Mutsumi patted him on the back encouragingly.

"Quit yelling... My head's killing me," groaned Kitsune, gripping the sides of her skull in agony.

"Well... All we have to do is bribe the judge with something he (or she) won't be able to resist," reasoned Fun Keitaro.

"Huh? With what?!" Fun Keitaro smirked.

"Well, depending on their preference... We'll bribe them with you, Kitsune, or Mutsumi... Or all three of you, if they're really depraved."

Timid Keitaro gawked at him.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Aughhhhhhh... Stop yelling... You're killing me," whimpered Kitsune, pushing her head against the cold cell wall. Mutsumi looked thoughtful.

"Well... I could call my parents... They would bail us out, I believe..."

"Sweet! Let's do it!" Fun Keitaro cheered.

"But... They're on vacation in Hawaii, so I don't think they'd be home, ara... And I don't know their cell phone numbers, ara," Mutsumi sighed. Fun Keitaro shrugged.

"Meh... We'll call that 'Plan B'. Now, let's see... TK, you're already submissive, so that'll work if the judge is the sick dominating type..."

"Woah woah woah! Hold on! Why do I have to be the bribe?" Demanded Timid Keitaro. Fun Keitaro shrugged.

"'Cause I know that you won't stand up for yourself and say no?" Timid Keitaro raised a finger and opened his mouth... Before closing it, and sighing, dejectedly, as he put down his finger.

"All right..."

"But hey - You're only the bribe if the judge is into guys," Fun Keitaro reasoned. "Kitsune, would you mind terribly-?"

"No, no, no, no, no, nooooooo...." Kitsune groaned. "I'm still a virgin, swear to God..."

"Ara, really Kitsune? Because you told me-" Mutsumi began.

"I'm. Still. A. Virgin. Got it?" Kitsune growled. Mutsumi blinked.

"But, you said that you-"

"Virgin! Got it?" Kitsune snarled menacingly, to which Mutsumi coughed.

"Ara... Right, of course..."

"All right, kiddos... Your bail has been paid by Mr. Sakata," reported an officer on the other side of the bars. "You're free to go until the trial."

Everyone in the cell collectively blinked.

"_Huh?_"

"Yes, it is I! Kentaro Sakata, legal council to the hot! Er, I mean, needy!" Kentaro happily announced, dressed in his usual seedy suit. He swaggered into the holding area, and flashed his million-dollar smile at the confined. "And, I'll be exacting a pretty hefty fee for this to go down..." Kentaro blinked. He looked over at Fun Keitaro, who was now twirling his yo-yo, and back over to Timid Keitaro, who was still cowering. He looked back at Fun Keitaro, then back at his "brother". He repeated the process about five times, before smirking.

"Ah ha! I get it... Yup, Keitaro's got a twin brother! That's... That's it! Wow, twin losers from the same family, how unfortunate..."

"Bite me, Sakata," Fun Keitaro said gamely. "I've got your number, and I didn't even want it..." Kentaro blinked, and gaped, before closing his mouth in a somewhat dignified manner.

"Wha-What did you say?" Kentaro asked quietly.

"C'mon, Blondie... Gimme a break. I'm _not_ having sex with you just cause you bailed me out," Fun Keitaro said with a grin. "That would be prostitution. Which is illegal... I think... Anyway, nothing doing, so buzz off, pretty pants." Kentaro blinked awkwardly. The officer gave him a look.

"By the way? Yeah, dude, quit sending me flowers. It's creepy. Get a hobby, seriously. Just cause you have this homosexual lust thing going for me doesn't mean you can just freak me out like this," Fun Keitaro continued, continuing to play with his yo-yo. "It's a real turn-off."

"I-I-I'm not gay!" Kentaro said quickly, nervously. Kitsune discretely covered her mouth to ward off any giggles that might escape, while Timid Keitaro looked at Fun Keitaro in amazement. Mutsumi simply smiled serenely, looking at Kentaro.

"Ara, perhaps if you simply asked him out, Kentaro-san, Kei-kun would be willing to go with you?" Mutsumi suggested innocently. Kentaro sputtered.

"I-What-I'M NOT GAY! I don't even LIKE Urashima!" Fun Keitaro waved his finger at Kentaro.

"Kentaro, this isn't winning you any brownie points with me," Fun Keitaro tsked. "And besides, I'm already involved with someone else. Have you no shame? Of course, maybe you'd like to go out with my brother," Fun Keitaro indicated Timid Keitaro, who shook a bit harder. Kentaro just gaped, his eyes wide.

"Er... I'm... Got stuff... Bye," Kentaro said quickly, rushing out the door of the police station, but not before he grabbed his bail money. The officer shrugged, and closed the cell door back on the four once again.

"Oh great, we're back in jail again!" Timid Keitaro grumped, shivering, as Fun Keitaro and Kitsune burst into gales of laughter. Mutsumi simply shrugged, leaning back and dozing off again.

"It was still worth it," Fun Keitaro cackled, as he leaned against the guffawing Kitsune for support.

**

* * *

Heh... How evil was that?**

NEXT TIME: Evil Keitaro and Shinobu meet Kanako... Dun dun dunnnnn!

R&R, please!


	10. Smithisms

Alas, my dad's going to be the Internet Nazi until I prove I can get all my stuff done before I go on the Net. Which means? It'll be rationed, my Net AND computer time.

Ergo, you, my loyal reviewers (whom I intend to recognise by name at the end of this fic... When that will be, I have no idea) will have to make due with this chapter in the meantime. Enjoy...

Oh, and TheLegendaryManHimself? I apologise, but due to my own views on the matter, I'm not going to have the Keitaros use your names... At least not until MUCH later. You still won though...

And Murto? The challenge will come out in late February. Thanks for being patient...

Mirrors

Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.

* * *

"Brother!" Evil Keitaro paused as he walked along the isolated alley, before slowly turning and smirking at his duplicate and Motoko, both standing before him with looks of anger.

"Yessssss, Missssster Urasssshima?" Evil Keitaro asked, lengthening his 's's by a margin not easily contained in this font. Confident Keitaro rolled his eyes.

"Will you cut the whole Agent Smith routine? You're creeping me out. And seriously, _Matrix_ is soooo five minutes ago."

"You sound like a valley girl, brother," mocked Evil Keitaro, going into a fighting stance, his smirk firmly in place. Confident Keitaro smirked back dangerously.

"And you sound like a cockroach." Both Keitaros stared eachother down.

"... My insult was better," Evil Keitaro finally replied.

"Bro, your insult was _lame_..."

"Enough of this!" Motoko snapped, leveling her sword at Evil Keitaro. "Now, look here, Keitaro-"

"The name is _Urashima_, thank you," Evil Keitaro replied acidly. Confident Keitaro scowled.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ original, just going by our last name." Evil Keitaro (or Urashima) snorted.

"Feh. I am my own entity, and _no one_ can tell me otherwise!" Motoko blinked.

"Urashima... We're not here to tell you that." Urashima blinked.

"Oh?" Confident Keitaro smiled.

"C'mon dude, if _I_ don't want to go back to being one guy, what makes you think I'd try to convince you to do so?" Urashima considered this.

"... I see. In that case, I assume that you'd like me to end my reign of vengeance?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Confident Keitaro aired. Motoko sighed.

"Honestly, Urashima, what can be accomplished by tormenting those whom you feel have wronged you?"

"Well, it's very therapeutic, for one thing," Urashima replied. "If I didn't take out my frustrations by merely paying them back in humiliation, I might do something... More drastic." Urashima left that out in the air, leaving no room for interpretation to his true meaning.

"Well yeah... Still, haven't you ever heard of counseling? Or, ya know, a punching bag?" Asked Confident Keitaro. Urashima shrugged.

"Meh... Tried it. Didn't work for me." All were interupted by a rather familiar sound.

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" _Crash!_

All three turned to see a busty young woman, with short dark blue hair, cornflower blue eyes, and a... Revealing bodysuit stand up out of a pile of crates, cardboard boxes, and trash. She shook her head woozily, before locking onto Urashima.

"Kei-Keitaro-sempai? I'm seeing double..." The woman uttered, staggering out of the trash and into a bemused Urashima's arms. Confident Keitaro and Motoko stared at Urashima.

"... An explanation seems in order," Motoko stated coldly, moving forward with her sword charging with chi energy. The evil Keitaro frowned.

"Hm... Well, it's like this. Ahem... I managed to procure a number of things from Suu's lab. Among them-"

"Haruka-bots, trick cigars, and paint/tar/feathers spewing gauntlets?" Quipped Confident Keitaro. Urashima scratched the back of his head, his eyes shamelessly running up and down the dazed young woman's rather spectacular form.

"Well, yes... And! This potion marked 'Enhancements'. I didn't know that it was... Quite so specific in what it enhanced," Urashima noted, a leer developing on his face as Shinobu looked up and faced him, her large blue eyes wide in confusion.

"S-Sempai? I, er... I accidently spilled the mixture you gave me on me... And swallowed a little... And now I'm all... Er..." Shinobu blushed severely.

"Top-heavy? Heh heh-Ouch!" Confident Keitaro clutched his side, where Motoko had punched him. "What was _that_ for?" Motoko huffed.

"Men!" Urashima shrugged, smiling in an evilly innocent sort of way at Shinobu, as he cupped her cheek.

"Don't worry, dear Shinobu... You'll be back to your old self in a while... The affects are temporary, of course. I merely wanted your help in my crusade of justice, you see..." Shinobu looked down, blushing heavily.

"S-Sorry that I got lost, Sempai..."

"Don't worry... I have a few ideas of how you can make it up to me," purred Urashima. Motoko and Confident Keitaro stepped forward.

"Now wait just a minute here!" The other Keitaro growled.

"Shinobu is much too young for any of your perverted ventures, Urashima!" Motoko snarled.

"Oh, come now... Once the affects wear off, she'd be completely back to her old self... In _every_ way..." Urashima grinned, his fangs glistening. Shinobu was redder than a thorny rose at this point, unable to put together any coherent thoughts in regards to just _what_ Urashima might have had in mind.

"That still doesn't mean you can treat her like a condom!" Gritted out Confident Keitaro, his fists beginning to glow with chi energy. Motoko's aura flared up, her battle energies at full strength. Urashima laughed wickedly.

"Have no fear, my deluded sibling and his whore. We won't be doing anything _you_ _two_ wouldn't do," Urashima cackled, before throwing down something to the ground.

FWEEEEEM! Motoko and Confident Keitaro sheilded their eyes, the bright light of the flash grenade blinding them. Once it faded, both were unable to see anything aside from after-image splotches. Motoko regained her sight first, before crying out in frustration, "He's gone! That perverted bastard!"

"Great... Let's hope that Kanako doesn't find out about the depths of my brother's depravity," Confident Keitaro grimaced, stumbling and walking into the right wall of the alley. "Shit!"

"Are you all right?" Motoko asked, putting a hand on her Keitaro's shoulder. Confident Keitaro placed his hand on hers, and grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Nothing a little... _lovin'_ wouldn't fix," he said in a low, seductive voice. Motoko blushed furiously, but didn't do anything else.

"... Not now. Right now, we have to find Shinobu," the samurai woman stated softly, removing her hand from Confident Keitaro and walking down the alley, her chi senses to full. Confident Keitaro got up, and followed, smirking.

"Is there a 'later' implied?" Motoko, still blushing, turned slightly and (based on something she'd once seen Kitsune do) winked.

"... Maybe."

* * *

****

NEXT TIME: Kanako bails out Fun and Timid Keitaros, Mutsumi, and Kitsune, for her own nefarious purposes, while Brainy Keitaro tracks down Urashima.

R&R!


	11. Multiple Scene Changes

**Okay: Finally, I'm updating. I know, I know: Took me long enough.  
**

**Enjoy!**

Mirrors

Andrew Joshua Talon

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.**

* * *

"Imminent doom was never one of my best motivations," Commented Brainy Keitaro dryly, as he kept up a brisk pace behind Haruka, Suu, and Sarah, as they ran down the road. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, and let's just _hurry._ The sooner we stop your evil twin, the better."

"He is only acting out our innermost desires," Brainy Keitaro pointed out.

"Which may make him lethal if those desires get out of hand! Now are you going to keep complaining, or do I have to _drag_ you along?" Haruka shouted. Brainy Keitaro sighed and picked up the pace, running alongside Suu now with ease.

"Suu... What is that thing you're carrying?" He asked. The blonde turned and smiled broadly.

"A weapon for stopping Evil Keitaro! Won't hurt him, just stop him!" Brainy Keitaro nodded.

"Why don't I carry it? You don't want it to break..." Suu looked considerate.

"Well... Okies! But let me use it when we find Evil Keitaro, okay?"

"Deal," Brainy Keitaro smiled, easily catching the device as the blonde Mol Mol princess tossed it to him. A gasping shout forced them to skid to a stop and turn around.

"Wait... Just... A... Moment..." Haruka gasped, on her knees and panting. Sarah stood nearby, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"You really shouldn't smoke, Old Woman." The blonde got a whap to the head, which made her cry out. Haruka, still gasping for breath, glared at her.

"Don't call me... Old... Woman... Brat..."

Unnoticed by anyone else, Brainy Keitaro quickly made some adjustments to Suu's weapon. When Haruka had caught her breath, they resumed their frantic pace, though Brainy Keitaro now wore a small smirk on his face rather than the indifferent mask of before.

* * *

"WOO! I get to do my sister! I get to do my sister!" Fun Keitaro chanted, while Kitsune shook her head in exasperation, Timid Keitaro sniffled pathetically, Mutsumi patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, and the police station's occupants all stared at the perfect twins, and the cool, catlike girl paying their bail to the astonished seargant.

"Now then, let's get going," Kanako said matter-of-factly. "I want to have all my oni-chans back where they should be-In one body."

"And in your bed?" Kitsune quipped. Fun Keitaro continued his chant, to which Kanako only smirked.

"Good Lord..." Kitsune rubbed her forehead sadly. Timid Keitaro clung to Mutsumi harder, whimpering.

"But... But... I don't wanna go back to one body!" TK moaned. Kanako glared at this copy of her adopted brother/love interest.

"You have no choice. You are simply a copy of the original. Now let's get going and collect the others, so I can strangle that blonde monkey myself..."

* * *

Urashima grimaced from his hiding place in the treetops. As various Tokyo U students milled about underneath him, he sneered at their pathetic, meaningless lives. He might have become one of them, if he'd stayed one with that jellyfish Keitaro. Some disgusting prep.

But freed of his confinement, he now chose his own destiny. And it would be a destiny that all would feel.

"S-Sempai! I can't keep my balance!" Urashima reached out and caught Shinobu, once more, from falling out of the tree. She blushed profusely at the smile he shot her, part comfort, part amusement.

"Really Shinobu… You should tumble _into_ beds, not out of trees," he admonished playfully, making her face burn even brighter. He then froze, before leaping to the ground below.

"Semp-!"

"Stay there," Urashima ordered, adjusting his sunglasses as he glared straight ahead.

"Come out already. I already know you're here."

Kanako Urashima emerged from what had appeared to be a little old lady feeding the birds, while Kitsune, TK, Fun Keitaro, and Mutsumi moved out from behind a few trees. Kanako raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive."

"Hello, sister," Urashima smirked. Kanako snorted.

"You are not my brother."

"Of course I am. It's all in your perspective, Kanako-_chan."_ Urashima's gaze turned to his "brothers" and the two other girls. He snorted.

"What? You haven't figured it out yet, you two?"

"What?" Fun Keitaro asked.

"W-What?" TK offered. Urashima rolled his eyes.

"We're being led here so that they can-"

"DIE, URASHIMA!" The evil Keitaro dodged just in time, as Motoko struck with a near-lethal blow. Urashima glared at her, and Confident Keitaro behind her, wielding a bokken. Urashima then smiled darkly.

"Fine. You figure it out." With this, he leapt into battle, Italian-leather shoes flying.

* * *

"Keitaro! Hand me gun!" Suu ordered, as the small group finally came upon the sounds of battle near Toudai. Dutifully, Brainy Keitaro did so, as the little blonde foreigner set up the device on the ground. It seemed like a cylinder with dozens of tiny lights blinking on and off, with several wires haphazardly plugged in. Haruka frowned.

"I thought this was supposed to be a gun?"

"It is! Flux gun… Wide-beam. Fire repeatedly. Hit all Keitaros, and reintegrate!"

Haruka blinked, and looked over at Brainy Keitaro, who shrugged.

"I'm fine with this."

"What? But, you'll die, dork!" Sarah griped. "Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

"Of course it does," Brainy Keitaro said quietly. He then shrugged. "But I believe things will turn out far better than you might think." Sarah gaped at him, before throwing up her hands in disgust.

"Ugh! We had to get the suicidal dork, didn't we!"

"Suu ready! Suu… SWITCH ON!"

"So…"

"So…?" Echoed Kind Keitaro, patient. Naru scowled and snuggled a little closer to him.

"Nothing. I forgot what I wanted to say." Kind Keitaro smiled and shook his head, as he adjusted himself on the bench so that Naru could more comfortably lean on him.

His eyes widened, and he went rigid. Naru blinked and looked up at her Keitaro. His eyes began to glow with bright white light.

"Keitaro? KEITARO!"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! To Be Continued!**


	12. Women!

_Well, here it is! The final chapter! And now, to recognize my loyal reviewers: _

_Special thanks to:_

**Chris** (short, no?), **Baka-Alaskan** (Indeed, my friend), **Dogbertcarroll** (combo platter!), **Fayte Angel** (interesting spelling), **Fefifofum** (I smell the blood of an English man!), **Amanthoros** (what does that mean? Sounds… Babylonish), **Mriana** (Beautiful), **ghettomusick23** (23! I can only stand one kind of ghettomusic, let alone 22 more!), **Chris Oddland** (My best friend! Check out his stuff!), **Baretta** (Gun-person), **NefCanuck** (Blame Canada…), **Hououza** (sounds complicated), **Innortal** (Opposite of Immortal?), **Wonderbee31** (wonder bee, away!), **Duo the Ecchi Sessha** (WTF?), **Will Evans** (Even Evans), **Keitaro Clone** (Hey!), **Infuryious** (Don't see this in the dictionary), **Kurosawa Seiji** (Good samurai films), **Zoken** (Token Zoken!), **ron999 **(Nor666), **Minh Toshihiro** (Have no idea what this means, but sounds cool), **FMP** (ACRONYM), **TheLegendaryManHimself** (Noone else!), **Saiyan God** (Do they have one?), **Kei-kun** (Kei-chan!), **Motoko 'n' Zan 4 ever** (Oookay…), **Murto** (AUSTRALIA ROCKS!), **Sci-Fi Raptor** (Are there other kinds?), **rem** ("End of the world as we know it…), **Zefrn** (Zeph-ty), **ryan macdonald** (had a farm), **Dimitri Plabato of The Dark Icon Writers** (Impressive title. I don't know what it means, but still…), **Shadic the Hedgehog Author** (Zoom!), **dragkin** (Grabby relatives), **Omega Z** (Alpha A!), **keaton **(Will?), **Sion R. Strife** (Buh?), **notconfident** (apparently), **xi** (Z!), **Super Hurricane** (Super friend and writer!), **Firefly25** (Too bad it didn't go past 25 eps), **Kurofuji Yukito**(Er… (looks it up**Director of Operations** (I could use a… Person like you), **Xoni Newcomer** (What does Xoni mean?), **Naru** (Narusegawa!), **Blitz329** (Too many blitzes… Can't survive…!), **Hanku Royiaki** (Singing "Sakura"), **Pikaash2586** (There's this many Pikaashs!), **King Of Blades** (Good, I need a new razor), **Unmortem** (Not dead…? Good to know!), **Hideki Hirameshi** (Isn't Hideki a surname?), **Vivi239** (Black Mages rock!), **Xzilenifo** (…), **Jerails** (B-rail), **red scorpion** (would like to see one myself), **Temjin-On** (Sounds Chinese), **Jay-Chan** (Little Jay!), **Spiritblade** (OMNISLASH!), **R e c R a p t o r** (A hawk at a gym), **Recca Strife** (Relative of Sior?), **TohruKagome** (Interesting combination), **CFS student** (Appropriate), **jennyjennai** (JJ! Come back to me!), **beege** (Misspelled beige?), **ben** (jamin), **Sano-kun** (Sano-san!), **Cougar-667** (One off from a bad number), **Darkness Dweller Sephiroth** (Well, he did dwell there, didn't he?), **tambourine** (bash bash bash), **Ben Michael Davison** (Very official-sounding), **Onikami-no-Shinobi** (NINJA! EEK**!), Daemonfaa** (Some made-up D&D term, I guess), **DrazenFlames** (What the heck is a drazen?), **Knight's Shadow** (Night caused by a knight! (rimshot)), **lex** (Luthor), **Jack B. Quik** (Jack jump over the candlestick!), **Motoko's Lover** (you wish ), **HinaGuy749** (There's this many Hina guys too! No wonder the girls are so jumpy), **Prince of Dragons** (Lord of Leather), **yo** (Yo ma!), and **Shadowed-Moon2525** (The year, or the number?).

_It is you I thank for being so patient with my long gaps in between updates, and for saying such kind words. (bows) I exult you!_

_But, now, for the real reason you guys are here:_

_

* * *

_  
Mirrors

**Andrew Joshua Talon**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Love Hina. Bummer.**

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Note: For this chapter, I recommend playing, if you have it, the Main Title Theme (Ghostbusters) by Elmer Bernstein, Track number 8 of the Ghostbusters Soundtrack. I find it fits perfectly_._ Enjoy!

* * *

_ **

The energy bursts from the machine had caused the air surrounding the area to condense into steam, which caused fog to start forming everywhere, obscuring the glowing figures of the Keitaros. Shinobu coughed, looking down, trying to pick out one of her beloved sempais, but the cloud covered them all.

"KEITARO! KEITARO!" Bellowed Suu, jumping out of the fog, looking about before gravity claimed her once more. She repeated the exercise, calling for the manager (or any of his copies), the fog stubbornly sticking to the ground. The calls of the other girls for Keitaro also went unheeded. Shinobu carefully shimmied down the tree trunk, just as a few openings appeared in the fog. And through one gap, she spied the prone form of Urashima, only one, on the ground. She rushed towards him.

"SEMPAI!" She grabbed him in a tight hug, shaking him and finding utter relief when he groaned quietly. She felt like sobbing… And was surprised to hear someone already doing so. She looked up, and saw Naru, on her knees, crying loudly.

"No! NO! It's not fair… He… He didn't deserve to…" The redhead ceased to be coherent, bawling pitifully. Keitaro, at this moment, chose to open his eyes, and blinked.

"Hey… What's going on?" He looked up, confused, into the worried faces of all his housemates, and his sister. He frowned.

"What's the last thing you remember, brother?" Kanako asked, trying to hide her concern. Keitaro blinked owlishly, and screwed up his face, trying to recall…

"… Suu. Science experiment. She said… Cheese?" Suu grinned, and nodded happily.

"Success! Keitaro has been re-integrated!"

"You mean… The other Keitaros… They're gone…" Motoko murmured, looking solemn. She gripped her sword tightly, before turning and stalking off, not wanting the others to see her tears. Mutsumi was staring down at the ground, while Kitsune looked like prohibition had come to Japan.

"They… They were not real," Kanako started, before Naru backhanded her violently.

"YES! THEY WERE! They were completely real! Real people! And you KILLED THEM!" Naru shrieked at Suu, making the little Mol Mol girl cower. Haruka stepped between the two, and held Naru's shoulders, as the redhead continued to sob.

"They… They deserved to live…" Naru whimpered.

"At the expense of my brother!" Kanako snarled, holding her red cheek. Naru sniffled.

"They… They all deserve to live… And we took that away from them all…"

Naru stiffened when she felt a familiar hand on her back, rubbing up and down. She turned, ready to yell at Keitaro for his impropriety…

"I'm glad you feel that way," Keitaro said with a small smile. Naru gawked, before twisting her head back at the Keitaro still on the ground… And back to the Keitaro before her. Her jaw closed slowly.

"… Are you… Are you, my Keitaro?" She asked timidly. The other Keitaro smiled indulgently.

"Not sure what you mean, exactly, by 'yours'. But I am the Keitaro you were with-" Kind Keitaro abruptly found his arms full of a crying Naru, clutching him with everything she had. He fell back with an "oomph!" but still wore a smile.

"It worked!" Fun Keitaro poked his head out of the fog, looking with pride at Brainy Keitaro, calmly cleaning his glasses.

"Of course it worked," Brainy Keitaro said calmly. "I know what I'm doing."

"Guh… Why all the fireworks?" Asked Confident Keitaro, rubbing his head as he too emerged from the mist. He too found himself being violently hugged by an emotional woman, as Motoko held him close.

"Disrupting the aural patterns of six individuals, copying them, and reintegrating them into one body is no small feat," Brainy Keitaro explained. "It causes a great deal of disruption in the local spacetime fabric. I'm amazed that my modifications to the flux gun didn't result in a blackhole that would have destroyed the Earth."

"Wha-? You risked the _Earth_ for this!" Kitsune gasped. Suu grinned.

"Why didn't Suu think of that?"

"Well, it was either let Suu destroy us all for Keitaro, destroy all of us without getting Keitaro back… Or, this option," Brainy Keitaro went on. "The Law of the Conservation of Energy is impossible to break… But it can be bent." Brainy Keitaro smirked.

"Ara ara… What will the world do with seven Keitaros?" Mutsumi asked, checking the pulse of a fainted Timid Keitaro on the ground. Kitsune and Motoko had finished tying up and gagging the Evil Urashima. He struggled and spouted muffled curses and yells from behind the gag, but no one paid him any mind.

"Seven more mouths to feed at the inn," Kitsune pointed out. Fun Keitaro shrugged, and wrapped a comradely arm around the blonde vixen.

"Meh… We'll figure something out."

"… Huh. Did I miss something?" The original Keitaro asked, blinking at the multiple versions of himself milling about. The women all exchanged looks, before dissolving into hysterical laughter. Original Keitaro frowned, and looked at Brainy Keitaro, who shrugged.

"Women."

"I hear you, man…"

* * *

**Well, now it's your turn!**

**A challenge to any and all fanfiction writers, to write the future of the multiple Keitaros! Do they split up? Do they remain as one, big, crazy family? Do they get the girl(s)? Do they have bouts of depression and angsting? Or do they throw outrageous parties and have fun?**

**My gift to the Love Hina fanfiction community, is my permission to expand on the "Mirrors" universe, add your own unique tweaks and twists, and show how the future of the Love Hina universe is shaped!**

**Mega Fanwriting Challenge, GO!**


End file.
